


Here and Now

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I see Steve, then I see you and – you do look like Howard, a little.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "mistaken identity"

“It really bothers you,” Bucky said, softly. “When I… Not when I mention Howard, but when I get fuzzy and think you’re him.”

“It’s fine,” said Tony.

“We’re supposed to be having an open and honest dialogue,” the other man said, deadpan. “So I can work through my mental recalibration.”

Tony squinted at him. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Sam.”

“Maybe. And he might talk like a textbook, sometimes, but he’s usually right. So, spill.”

“Should never have taught you modern slang,” Tony grumbled.

“Tony…”

“It… it’s not fun,” the engineer admitted. “I think you – and Steve – and I knew totally different versions of my dad, and it weirds me out a little when you go on one of your bad trips and call me ‘Howard’. I’m not him.”

“Of course you’re not,” said Bucky. “I don’t think you are.”

“Uh, World War Two flashbacks would suggest otherwise.”

“But that’s just it,” Bucky told him. “You weren’t in the war, Tony. When I… when I’m there, when I _think_ I’m there, I don’t expect you to be. I see Steve, then I see you and – you do look like Howard, a little.”

“Yeah,” Tony allowed. “There’s a resemblance.”

“So it’s not because I think you’re him, it’s because I expect him to be there. Like when Coulson’s team was here, and I thought Simmons was Peggy.”

“Oh,” said Tony. Jemma Simmons was dark-haired and British, but otherwise not a whole lot like Peggy Carter. “I… oh.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed.

“So is it better or worse if I point out I’m Tony?” he asked.

The other man considered. “Better,” he decided. “I don’t even really think of you as Howard’s kid, you know. Just Tony. My best friend’s fella.”

“So when you start seeing World War Two, I should start making out with Steve?”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “Don’t, you’ll freak _him_ out. Just… just be you, Tony. The future –where I’m supposed to be – is the time where you are. I can’t promise it won’t keep happening, but for the record? I think I like you better.”

Tony smiled. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
